<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Type of Love by Chasyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132723">Some Type of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn'>Chasyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Shuffle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Type of Love by Charlie Puth.</p><p>And he knows, he’ll never be unhappy again, because all he needs is them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Shuffle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Type of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had a week from hell and I want to kill someone so I'm funneling all that into writing fucking stupid drabbles.  So have some fucking stupid drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He watches them, sitting together, across the hall from him.  They are too far, he can barely see them.  He can’t hear them, can’t hear their words or voices or laughter.  But he can see them.  He sees the way they’re looking at each other.  He sees the way the older man reaches over and brushes his hand on the younger man’s shoulder playfully.  He sees the way the younger one blushes or laughs at some most likely off color comment or joke.  Every once in a while, one or the other or both turn their heads, looking across the hall at him, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he thinks, every single moment with them is perfect.  It doesn’t matter if they are separated in the hall, by rank and by the rows of tables, all he sees is them, all he feels is their love.  And he knows, he’ll never be unhappy again, because all he needs is them.  They are his answer to every question he ever had.  They are everything.  And one day, they’ll all be old and gray and he’ll lay with them until he takes his last breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s some type of love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>